Chocolate Chip
by acenotmary
Summary: ‘I just hate seeing you in here. I’m going to get you out, Veronica. I promise.' Season 3 spoilers. mostly for 'Mars Bars' LoVe


**Chocolate Chip**

_Veronica Mars_

A/N: so, who else got really upset when they watched 'Mars Bars'? Well, I know I did. The Parker/Logan idea makes me sick, so I thought I'd do something about it, and write a one shot. I mean, I love Parker, I think she's a great character, especially since she pretty much saved Veronica from rape, but her and Logan just doesn't work for me. Same as the idea of Piz and Veronica. Love Piz, hate the idea of the pairing. They should really go back to Parker crushing on Piz. It would just work so much better. Anyway, this starts with where Logan visited Veronica in jail. He plans on getting her out. Definitely a bit different. So, enjoy. Oh, italics are voiceovers, as always. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Warning: Season 3 Spoilers!**

**---**

Veronica was bored out of her mind. Guess that's what happens when you're wrongly put in jail. She didn't know that Josh was allergic to peanuts. If she had know, she would have made chocolate chip cookies instead. What a difference they would have made. Chocolate chip definitely could have spared her from this dingy jail cell.

Veronica sighed. She had been doing a lot of thinking in that cell. About everything. Her dad, Mac, and Wallace. But mostly, she had been thinking of Logan. She loved him, she really did. And now she really wished that she had actually said the words to him instead of a simple 'yeah.' She was suddenly wishing that she could feel then what she felt now about the Madison situation. Completely over it.

She remembered what Bonnie's father said. 'Anger will tear you down. It'll make you less of the person that you want to be. And it will tear apart your soul.'

She didn't want to be angry anymore. And really, she realized she had no right to be. Sure she hated Madison with a fiery passion, but maybe Logan saw her as the only way to gain comfort. Or maybe he was drunk. She didn't know. She hadn't staid long enough to find out. She had just broken up with him and left. And it hurt he to do it because she did love him. But she just couldn't get the images of him and Madison out of her mind. But, that was then. Now, she was over it. She had to be over it. Because if she wanted him back again, she had to get past every issue that stood in the way before. Her trust issues. Her love issues. And, the Madison issue. And she felt like she had done all three.

Sighing, she looked over towards the door when she heard footsteps. Sure enough, there was Logan. It was like thinking of him suddenly made him appear.

_I wish I was on the other side of these bars._

She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was still in the same spot.

_Damn._

"Logan?" she asked, when he was closer.

"So, no holiday decorations?" he asked.

She laughed lightly. "Yeah. Actually I'm in here to avoid Valentine's Day." She got off the bed and walked over to him. "I'm glad to see you." she said, smiling softly.

"Me too." he said quietly. "Even if has to be here." She nodded. "So, you need anything?"

She laughed lightly again. "Yeah. I need a lot of things. First would be to get outta here. I haven't quite figured out how yet, though."

"Let me help, Veronica."

"Logan, money won't help this time. There's no bail. In fact, technically they can't hold me for this, seeing as I didn't know Josh was allergic to peanuts. Plus, his cell-mate ate the evidence, and blew a point two-one on the breathalyzer when they booked him. Lamb can't get a conviction and he knows it. He's just holding me for as long as possible because he's an asshole."

Logan sighed. "I just hate seeing you in here. I'm going to get you out, Veronica. I promise."

She smiled softly. "I trust that you will. I trust you." He grinned at that.

"So, anything I can do for you now?"

"Actually, yeah. If you're heading back to campus, can you get my wireless card back from the deputy and take it to Mac? I was taking it to her when I got arrested. She needs it for something tonight."

"Sure."

"Thanks." she said. He nodded and turned to leave. Veronica sighed.

_Now or never._

"Logan, wait." he turned to look back at her. "I know this may seem completely inappropriate right now, and I know it's not romantic or well thought out, but I want you to know, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ending things over the Madison thing. It was stupid on my part, because I really do love you. And I want you to know that."

Logan stood there shocked, just staring at her. "Did you just say..."

"That I love you? Yes." he went to open his mouth again, but she cut him off. "And yes, while I was in a jail cell." she smirked. "But I needed to say it, because it's true."

He smiled. "I'll see you soon, Veronica. Hopefully on the other side." he smiled at her again, and then left.

She sighed as he left. If she wasn't in this jail cell, she could have told him all of that and they could have been kissing at the moment.

Yep. Chocolate chip definitely would have been a better choice.

---

Logan walked up to Mac's dorm room and knocked on the door. Parker answered with a huge smile.

"Logan." she said.

"Hey. Is Mac here?"

"Yeah. C'mon in." she said, stepping aside so he could enter. He walked in and saw Mac sit down on her bed next to her new boyfriend Bronson.

"Hey." Mac said.

"Hey. Uh, Veronica asked me to bring you this." he said, handing her the wireless card.

"Performing a favor from a prison cell? Man, she has serious friendship skills." Mac said, accepting the card and then setting it on her desk.

Bronson sighed from the bed. "Jason can't do it either. He's out of town."

Parker grinned. "Logan, can we, like, borrow you for the night?"

"As enticing as that sounds, whatever it is, I can't. I have to work on a plan to get Veronica out of jail."

Parker looked disappointed and Mac looked interested. "You're gonna get her out? How?"

"I'm not sure yet. Hence the 'work on a plan' part of the evening."

"Do you want any help?" Bronson asked.

"What about the scavenger hunt?" Parker asked.

"We can go next year." Mac said. "We should help get V outta jail. She'd do the same for any of us."

Parker sighed. "You're right. Veronica needs our help." Mac nodded. "So, what do we do?"

"Well." Logan said. "She said that Lamb can't get a conviction, because that guy Josh's cell-mate ate the cookies. Basically Lamb is only holding her because he's a jackass."

"So, what? We sneak in and break her out?" Bronson asked.

"Not quite." Logan said. "The idea is to get her out, not get thrown in there with her."

"What about bail money?" Parker asked.

"She already told me there was no bail, otherwise I would have paid it in a heartbeat." Logan said.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Mac opened up her computer and started it up.

"What are you doing?" Parker asked.

"I'm going to the Sheriff's department website."

"Why?" Bronson asked.

"To see just how long Lamb is allowed to hold Veronica." Mac did a search and came up with the answer. "Damn. He can hold her for at least another 48 hours."

Logan sighed. "I said I'd get her out."

"Well, maybe money could work. Couldn't we just pay off the deputies, or something?" Parker asked.

Mac and Logan laughed. "Not these deputies." Mac said. "They may be dumb sometimes, but they're still pretty loyal to Lamb. A pay off wouldn't really work."

"That, or they know he'd fry their ass." Logan said.

"Yeah, there's that." Mac added.

"So, what do we do then?" Bronson asked.

Logan sighed before it hit him. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Logan said.

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"Cliff."

"Isn't he already helping?"

"Yeah, but he always owes her favors. Maybe he can come up with something that'll get Lamb to let her out now."

"What are we waiting for?" Parker asked. "Let's go see this Cliff guy."

---

Cliff was working extra hard on getting Veronica out of jail, so when Logan Echolls and some of Veronica's other friends asked him to get her out, all he could do was say he was already working on it.

"Look, Cliff, you have to know something that could get her out." Logan said.

"What, like some juicy gossip to blackmail him with?" Cliff asked with a chuckle.

The lightbulb in Logan's head went off again. "Yes. Exactly. I remember last year Veronica showed me this video of elevator surveillance. It was Lamb and Madison Sinclaire going at it. In fact, if I remember right, that was part of a case to help you." Logan smirked.

"So you really wanna blackmail him?" Cliff asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mac said with a grin.

Cliff sighed. "Alright. Let's go ruin the sheriff."

---

"What? You can't be serious. You can't blackmail me!" Lamb yelled.

"Look, Lamb." Cliff said. "You let V out, and we forget all about this little situation."

"No way." Lamb said smugly.

"Fine. But what will the people of Neptune think when I call a press conference and tell them the sheriff was sleeping with a high school student?"

"I think that's pretty frowned upon, don't you?" Logan asked.

"Oh, I think it definitely is." Mac said.

Lamb glared at all of them. "Sacks!" he yelled. "Get the key. Let Veronica Mars out. She's free to go."

"Ok!" Sacks yelled back.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Logan smirked as they all left Lamb's office, Lamb sulking the whole time.

---

"Who want's out of jail?" Cliff asked as they all entered the room where Veronica's cell was.

"I do! I do!" she said excitedly. Sacks opened the cell and Veronica left it, immediately hugging Logan. "Thank you." she said quietly. He hugged her back and kissed her head before nodding. "So," she said, moving back a little so she could look him in the eye. "how'd you do it?"

"I'll explain at dinner." he said, leading her out of the room. "In fact, we all will. C'mon. My treat." he said, inviting everyone.

---

The group was at Veronica's favorite Italian restaurant, celebrating the 'jail break.'

"So, you blackmailed Lamb?" Veronica asked with a huge grin.

"Yep." Mac said. "It was great. Logan suggested we go see Cliff and then he remembered that tape of Lamb and Madison."

"Ah, yes. I remember that tape as well." Veronica said, smiling. "The scandal."

"Yeah. I mean, sure she was 18 at the time, but still. I'm sure Lamb didn't want Neptune to know he was sleeping with a high school student." Mac added.

Veronica sighed. "Thanks. All of you. Being here, is much better than that cell."

"So, did you get any prison tattoos while you were in there?" Parker asked.

"Actually..." Veronica said, grinning as she lifted her shirt sleeve.

Logan looked at the faux tattoo and laughed. "Well, you always wanted a pony."

"Thug life?" Mac asked with a laugh. "Nice, Veronica, but isn't that more Weevil's style?"

"Now I would pay to see that tattoo on Weevil." Logan said, grinning. "Man, that would be great."

"So, does this happen a lot?" Bronson asked. "This, case solving, getting people out of jail, thing?"

"Yeah." Mac, Logan, and Veronica said.

"It's what I do." Veronica said. "Although, usually, I'm getting someone out of prison, not the other way around."

"You must have gotten Weevil out at least 4 times in high school." Logan said.

"Sounds about right." Veronica said, smiling at him. He kissed her lightly before they returned to eating.

---

After dinner, Logan took Veronica back to the Grande with him while the others went back to Hearst.

"So, wanna talk?" Logan asked.

"What else do we need to talk about?" Veronica asked.

"There's still a lot, Veronica. First off, this, try again thing. It has to be for real this time. I hate this on-off thing. It never worked with Lilly. I don't want it to be the same between us. I love you, Veronica. And I want to be with you. But it has to be for good."

"I want to be with you, too. I told you, I love you. I trust you, and I promise I'm over the Madison thing. I did a lot of thinking in that cell."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, there was dad, and Mac, and Wallace. But mostly there was you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was wondering when I was going to get my conjugal visit." she smirked. He smiled and moved towards her, resting his hands on her hips.

"I love you, Veronica."

"I love you too Logan. I always will."

He leaned down and kissed her hard. He had missed her, and it was time to make up for lost time. They would work this time, because there was nothing in the way anymore. There was trust, and there was love.

---

A/N: so? What did you think? I really wish it would have gone this way during the episode. -Sigh- oh well. I have faith that they'll get back together at some point. They're epic. It has to work in their favor. Also, I had the best time reading back through this. Every time I typed 'Parker' it came out 'Parked' Every time! It was crazy! Lol.

Ok. Review please. I'd love to know what you think! They make my mood sky rocket, and I need it right now. They're LoVe. :)


End file.
